


西绪弗斯神话

by Heline_Zhang



Series: 纽约之神 [3]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, sex scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: 这绝对、绝对不是一个好主意。





	

**Author's Note:**

> （伪）Dom! B/sub! Tony。  
> 情节大致走电影宇宙。人物外貌和技能脑补的是漫画。

01

关于Bruce会接受Tony的提议这件事，虽然令人诧异，但并非不可思议。倒不是说他对Tony的屁股感兴趣，你看，当Tony Stark的发小的唯一的坏处就是，Malibu别墅那张人人都想爬上去的床对他不具有任何吸引力。

同理，当Bruce Wayne老爷开了一天的会、签完上百份文件之后回到家中，却在自己床上挖出一只赤身裸体的铁人的时候，也不是那么惊讶。

他拆下领带扔在床上，走到房间另一头打开电视，故意弄出一些响动，期待着Tony的醒觉，但内甲并未如他所愿覆盖床上的躯体。

Bruce把自己扔到床上，新闻是铁人和美国队长作为复仇者联盟的代表为索科维亚事件开的发布会。他看向躺在床另一头的人，Tony身上看不到任何伤疤，脸上没有一丝疲惫的痕迹。这就是绝境的好处，比超级士兵血清更加高效，更比纯粹人的意志力可靠。

他听着铁人为浩克发表的辩护，陷入沉思。这时电视突然跳到付费色情节目。“不要乱搞我家的东西。”他徒劳地抗议说，Tony从后面靠上来，贴在他颈弯的嘴角形成一个向上地形状，闪着薄薄金属色的手臂抓住Bruce的腰侧。他眨眨眼，Tony关掉了电视，把他翻了个面，从上到下笼罩了他。

“你想要什么， Tony？”他困惑地说。

 

02

这绝对、绝对不是一个好主意。

“为什么是我？”他推开Tony的双腿，用麻绳固定在支撑架上。

“我们对此都很清楚。”Tony闭着眼睛，感到Bruce的手掌滑过他的敏感部位。

“你知道，我不是你的超级英雄俱乐部的拙劣仿品。”Bruce把他的额头的碎发扫开。

“不，你不是。”Tony看向他上下颠倒的脸。Bruce的眼睛是灰蓝色，比他自己的浅一些。然后他的视野就被遮住了，Bruce给他戴上了眼罩。其实眼罩并没有什么用处，绝境意味着全球每一个摄像头都是Tony的眼睛，就连带着蝙蝠标志的那些也不例外。

“你不该来找我的。”Bruce半跪在Tony双腿中间，仔细地撸动Tony的阴茎，后者咬了咬嘴唇。

“我不觉得我有别的选择。”Tony垂着头，诚实地说。Bruce向上看去。在这个世界里，铁人两个字的重量远超任何世界。如果Tony Stark想暂时逃避这一负担，哪怕只是一部分，他必须要为其寻找一个妥帖的寄存之处，那人必须足够有能力，还要足够可信任。

“我早就不做蝙蝠侠了。”Bruce说。

“谢天谢地。”Tony有点疯狂的笑起来。

 

03

他想要看到。

你看，绝境是个好东西，它努力修复着所有破裂的创口，降低痛觉，提高耐力。因为绝境，想把Tony推到极限的境地几乎是不可能的事情。但他想要看到，他想知道自己是否有那种力量，能不能让绝境也无能为力，能不能在Tony钢铁一般的自制力上留下标记。

Bruce用散鞭甩过他的脚心，Tony挣扎了一下。凌空悬着的腰腹滑下一颗汗珠。

“还是绿色？”Bruce问。

“绿色。”Tony咬牙说。

Bruce站起来，将散鞭换成马鞭，玩味地在Tony下腹划着图案，“二十下，我希望你能计数。”

 

04

“B-Bruce……”Tony的声音在口球后模糊不清地响起。Bruce手中的跳蛋已经沾满了润滑剂和他体内的液体，甚至沾到了Bruce的手套上。Tony的后穴浅浅地张开一个小口，肌肉有控制地、小幅度地颤抖着。“求……求你……”

Bruce伸出一只手指，带着蝙蝠侠所特有的精准力度，沿着会阴摸下去，从两球中间，来到他身前，冷淡地撸了一把他的阴茎。Tony快要被他漫长的前戏逼疯，被绑缚的手脚都难以忍受地蜷曲起来，眼泪浸湿了眼罩，他感觉整个人都被自己的水打湿了，好像浑身上下都是性器官，火热而空虚，神志不清地寻求着Bruce的侵略。

Bruce打开开关，将跳蛋推进Tony身体里，使它停留在Tony的敏感点附近。他贴近Tony的身体，让Tony的阴茎抵在自己的穴口。相较而言他并没有耐心给自己充分润滑，龟头和穴肉粗糙地摩擦着，让他因为一丝疼痛而更加兴奋起来，而Tony发出了一声仿佛被噎住的啜泣，他感到Tony的阴茎勃勃跳动着。

“不可以射。”他在Tony耳边哑声地说，将开关往上调了一档。Tony抖得好像下一秒就无法控制，咬紧口球，他已经感受不到除了Bruce以外的任何东西。世界仍在他眼中，在他潜意识里，绝境在监视着非洲的任务进度，记录着Stark工业的股价，跑着实验室里的程序，他在全世界的注视下袒身露体，而那些都无关紧要。此时此刻Bruce就是他的全世界，他就是Bruce披风上的一丝纤维，腰间的一枚飞刀，他是停留在他脚下的一粒微尘。

 

05

这持续了一段时间。而他们越发深入。大多数时候，Bruce会接收一个状态糟糕的钢铁侠，再送他镇定、安全、全副武装地离去。因此那天Bruce见到一个相对温和妥帖的Tony Stark时，不免感到一阵惊讶。

他内心的猛兽仿佛从沉睡中苏醒，蠢蠢欲动起来。他有多久没有看到这样镇定的Tony了？之前他的同情总是占据上风，大多数时候他更多的是想帮助自己的朋友以及情人，而非满足自己的欲望。但此时他想要将Tony“还好”的皮剥下来，露出腐烂的黑色内在。因为Tony本就和他一样，已经被逼至绝境，却为了早已失去的东西而服着苦役，一遍一遍又一遍的失败，自己拼命修补着自己，伪装得好像事情还没有那么糟糕。但他们本该承认一切都已经死去，他们早已没有被拯救的可能，就连绝境也不行。

他动作强硬地把Tony捆在床上，戴好眼罩，夹上乳夹。Tony的身躯柔顺而无力，仿佛是睡梦沉沉的野兽，收起了獠牙和利爪，封禁了不可一世的傲慢，只为将控制让给他。

Tony仿佛感觉到了什么，手指不安地摸索着他的衣角。Bruce凑到他耳边，让他感受到自己潮热的呼吸。“我为你准备了一点新东西。”他说，“你会喜欢的。”

语毕，他抽身起来，离开这个特殊的房间，将Tony的一声闷哼关在门里。他研究了很长时间，才成功地在这几平方米之内建立了绝境信号的屏蔽网。Tony能够真正意义上的暂时离开时时刻刻围绕他身边的海量信息。他一点都不介意看到没有背负巨石的Tony Stark。

他在蝙蝠洞的主控电脑前代替Tony工作了一会儿，平时注视着哥谭市的大屏幕此时正在注视着全世界。Bruce将目光投向其中一块显示屏，James Barnes正在向他冰封的坟墓走去，Sam Wilson以一种老式的正直和伤痛注视着他；另一块显示屏上Bruce Banner正在一所乡下的学校教书，即使在澳大利亚这个终日阳光灿烂的地方，他脸上仍布满孤独的阴影；孤岛监狱仍然一如往常，只有海浪和超能罪犯的疯狂声回响。

这世界终于越发疯狂了，他面无表情地想，就和我一样，一半的他感到快意，另一半感到痛苦。这是Tony的世界，而他的世界本来喧闹华丽，无所畏惧，不像他的这样，伤痕累累，举步维艰。

他起身向楼上走去。专心想着这次要和Tony玩哪些花样。但当他打开房门的时候，却不像他所想像的那样，得到一个饥渴万分的湿漉漉的Tony Stark。毕竟，Tony从来就不能如常人一样被预期。

Tony的呼吸浅而急促，身体不受控制地抽搐着，脸色已经有些泛青，手腕上都是暴力摩擦绳索的淤痕和指甲掐出来的伤口，内甲从他脊背上流出，覆盖了半个背部就被遗忘，徒留身体冰冷僵硬。Bruce急忙解开他的眼罩，他的眼周干涩紧绷，眼神已经失去了焦点。

Bruce紧紧抱住他，抚摸着他的后背，说“听着！听我的声音！跟着我说的！呼，”Tony呼出一口气，“吸。”Tony照做了。“呼。吸。”

过了一会儿，Tony的脸色才缓过来，Bruce忧心地看着他开始自己呼吸，眼神也慢慢聚焦。

“你还好吗？”他轻柔地问。Tony的目光慢慢转到他的脸上，辨认着。

“B…Bruce？”Tony小心翼翼地问。

“是我，是我。”

“我很抱歉，”Tony艰难的说，“我很抱歉。”大颗大颗的眼泪从他眼眶中涌出来。他用痉挛的手指努力抓住Bruce的衣袖。“我错了，不要离开我。”

Bruce几乎说不出话来，“我不会离开你。”

Tony努力埋进他怀里，“不要离开我。”他说。

“永不。”

 

06

“我们得谈一谈。我们得停下这么做。”Bruce说。

Tony有一瞬间的慌乱，但他努力掩藏住了。很明显，经过一次崩溃，他重新控制自己还有些生疏。他轻巧地走向Bruce，跪在他面前，把自己的脸贴在他温暖紧实的大腿上。

“你对我有什么不满吗？是因为昨天？我可以做得更好的。”他说。“别这么做。我想继续下去。求你了。”

“红色。”Bruce说。

Tony不说话了，将脸埋起来。Bruce感到腿上湿热的痕迹。Bruce垂下眼睛，看着他一动不动、无声地哭着，真是奇怪，一天之前，他是那么想看Tony的绝境也无能为力的样子，而现在Tony如此脆弱，轻易就会失去控制，他却一点也不感到高兴。

“不，不是你的原因。是我。”Bruce自然而然地将手指插入Tony的头发，熟悉地抚慰着他，让Tony在他手中慢慢平静下来。他对这项工作是如此熟悉。

过了一会儿他才说，“一直都是因为我。”

“我开始的这一切。”Tony闷闷地说。

“因为我也想要。我以为我是个合格的Dom。实际上连我也做不到。”Bruce摇头。

“我有这么差吗？我曾经在纽约的会所里还有很高的声誉的。”Tony将脸翻过来，仰头看着Bruce，带着Bruce熟悉而怀念的，狡黠又浪荡的神情。

Bruce把他拉上膝盖，让他抱住自己。他磨蹭着Tony光裸的颈侧，这里的气息是如此让人安心，Bruce想起童年，想起上个世纪的花园派对，想起喜马拉雅山上的漫漫风雪，想起Tony回到纽约那天，他在史塔克工业门口的咖啡店坐的那一个下午，想起每次Tony出任务的时候，他都忍不住站在窗前，成个小时地看着花园里那座小小的，立着一个张开翅膀的小天使的坟墓。不知不觉之间，他和Tony已经熟悉到这样的地步，互相熟知任何人也不曾探知的秘密。他闭上眼睛。

“我爱你。”

Tony叹了一口气，伸出双手摩挲着他的后颈，Bruce感到一阵熟悉的、归属的战栗，仰起头露出脆弱的脖颈。Tony捧着他的脸颊亲吻了他，带来一阵苦涩的咖啡香味。

这让他沮丧，因为Tony从未将巨石交付给他，更不愿如此做；但同时也让他感到庆幸。他曾经无法承受一日复一日的攀爬，终于无法继续，而Tony还在这条路上走着。他本不该如此狂妄，以为自己理所当然地会比Tony做的更好。但实际上他不能，任何人都不能。只有Tony Stark才能做到Tony Stark做的事。他并不是需要Bruce控制他，他只是需要他。

 

07

自从超人的葬礼之后，这是一个格外阴沉的傍晚。哥谭市重操旧业的黑暗骑士的披风角笼住了韦恩大厦的塔尖。Bruce Wayne从楼顶一跃而下，但他却没有伸出抓钩枪，而是做了另一个手势。他的手就被抓住，一只钢铁的手臂揽住他的腰。

“周五晚上好，哈尼。”他再熟悉不过的声音在耳边响起。他没有转头去看，他知道在他身后，在钢铁的包裹之下，有一头和他一样不再如夜色染黑的头发，有一双和他一样锐利衰老的眼睛，有一颗和他一样，仍旧勃勃跳动的心。

他微微弯起嘴角，与Tony一起，向那灯光熠熠的美丽夜色，向那永不结束的痛苦折磨奔去。


End file.
